


Nightmares

by ashryverblue



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Rape, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashryverblue/pseuds/ashryverblue
Summary: Feysand oneshot, in which Rhys has a nightmare and Feyre comforts him and helps him deal with memories of Amarantha. Contains Rhys and Feyre POVs.Trigger warning brief implied/referenced rape.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on mobile, which was fiddly to say the least so apologies if the formatting is all over the place. Thanks for reading and I hope you like.
> 
> Update: fixed the line spacing issue from before so happy reading :)

_Feyre_  
  
White light crept into the edges of my vision as I eased open my eyes. The soft yellow hues of the sunrise bathed the familiar bedroom in a golden glow. I felt relaxed and at ease here, and the sound of Rhys’s breathing next to me was comforting, the white sheets tangled around our waists. He looked more peaceful in sleep than he did in waking. Tentatively, I ran my fingers through my mate’s hair and gently caressed his face with my hand. I stretched an arm out over his chest and snuggled into his side, running my hands over his chest, tracing the patterns of his tattoos. Maneuvering around his outstretched wings to close the gaps between our bodies, I breathed in the familiar scent of citrus and jasmine, the scent of home.  
  
Rhys convulsed, sudden and abrupt, pushing my arms away from him. His wings had vanished, and his eyes were wide open. Awake, definitely awake. But they were glazed over somehow. He wasn’t seeing reality, he wasn’t seeing me. His breath escaped in short, laboured pants. It took me a few seconds to grasp what was happening.

_Rhysand_

My nightmares had never been filled with darkness. My nightmares weren't made of black and shadows, my nightmares were red, the colour of blood.

I could feel the weight pressing down on me, her nails scratching into my chest. Unwanted, invasive. Her laugh ringing in my ears. I couldn't see what was going on beyond the red of her hair obscuring my vision. But I could feel what she was doing to me and I hated every moment of it.

_Rhys._

I was her toy, her whore and I was utterly at her mercy.

_Rhys, it’s me._

That voice… I knew that voice. Amarantha's laugh seemed to fade a little, and I saw those blue grey eyes through the fog of fear. Not Amarantha’s, hers.

“Feyre.”

 _Feyre_  
  
“Rhys, Rhys, it’s me.” I reached out for him to rub his shoulders and reassure him, but I was hesitant to touch him after… after whatever that was. I was scared to agitate him more. “It’s me, Rhys. Feyre, your mate.” I reached out with my mind, tugging insistently on our bond.  
  
_It’s me. Rhys, I’m here._  
  
His eyes locked on mine, and I could see the fear in them. I could feel the agony cascading down the bond.  
  
“Feyre,” he said my name aloud at the same time as I felt him say it in our minds, and I knew I had him back. He was with me again. I shifted my weight and wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back. “Feyre,” he said again, and I nestled closer, feeling him bury his face in my shoulder. “Feyre, Feyre, Feyre,” his voice broke on my name and I heard him sob. I ran my hands up and over his shoulders, gently touching his face, stroking his cheeks, wiping away his tears with my thumbs. “I thought- I thought you were her.”  
  
“I know,” I whispered, “I know.” I kissed him between the eyes. “Rhys, I am so sorry.” He didn’t say anything. He ran his hand over the shell of my ear and through the tangles of hair behind it. I could feel the pain within him, and I felt my heart expand and break in my chest. He brought his face close to mine, our noses brushing up against each other and our mouths just a breath apart.

 _Rhysand_  
  
I knew she understood. I felt it in the bond. I could see it in the kindness, the openness, and the calm, soft acceptance of her gaze. She would always understand. Because she was my mate, and she loved me without conditions or restrictions and I did not know for the life of me what I had ever done to deserve her, but somehow, here we were.

 _Feyre_  
  
I could see the details of his eyes, the echoes of pale blue within the deep shade of violet. I felt his pain and I felt his love and I felt my own heart well up and overflow with sorrow, and it occurred to me then that maybe our sad moments were just as special and just as healing as the happy ones. The emotion flowing between us was tangible, and I could feel it running through me like a thread through a needle.  
  
Rhys leaned in, hands resting on my waist, and kissed me gently and carefully, and I followed his lead, letting him set the pace. His mouth moved on mine, and I let him deepen the kiss, opening my mouth to him so he could explore me, so he could know for sure that it was me. So he could know deep in his bones that I was here, and he was never going to lose me. He tasted like pain, and suffering, and love, and coming home after fifty years of agony.  
  
Rhys moved his hands up from my hips and over my stomach, tracing circles around my belly button. He ventured further up my body to cup my breasts, and he rubbed my nipples gently, watching them harden as he did so.  
  
“You don’t have to,” I said, pressing a hand against his chest.  
  
“I want to,” he said. He placed a kiss at the base of my throat and squeezed my breasts softly. He slid his left hand down my front, over my stomach and round to the small of my back. Lower. Rhys spread his fingers, gripping my ass. Then he slowly, oh so slowly, moved his head down to graze my nipple with his teeth, and I gasped, throwing my head back and arching into the sensation as he sucked over the hurt.  
  
Rhys pulled back for a moment and I reached my hand down between his legs. I stopped just at the edge of his hairline.  
  
“May I?” I asked. Rhys nodded, and I pulled his legs over the edge of the bed, settling myself to kneel on the floor. I ran a finger down his length and rubbed my thumb over his head before taking him into my mouth. I pushed forward and pulled back slowly, feeling him brush up against the back of my throat. I felt him harden as I worked him with my mouth. I could hear his breathing quicken and feel the tension building in his body until he finally pushed me back by the shoulder and told me to stop.  
  
Rhys pulled me up onto the bed and I sat on his lap. He ran a hand through my hair again and lowered me to the mattress, his hands travelling down my stomach and stopping at my waist.  
  
I spread my legs for Rhys and he playfully circled a finger around my clit and parted my lips, slowing dragging the finger down the centre of my pussy.  
  
“You’re all wet for me, love,” he whispered.  
  
Impatient, I locked my legs around his waist and he lowered himself over me, his head pushing against my opening.

“Is that ok?” Rhys asked.

“More,” I whispered, my voice rough andow with desire.

A low whine escaped me as I felt him slide himself into me, thick and long and hard. He started to fuck me, slow and deep and tender. I moaned his name. I lost all sense of myself. There was only the place where our bodies were joined and the movement, each thrust of his cock filling me up.  
  
“I love those,” he gasped for breath, “those little sounds you make,” he was fucking me harder now, slamming in and out of my pussy, “when I’m inside you.” I gasped, moaning even louder, and he reached down to kiss me. I knew I was close as the fire in my core intensified, and Rhys knew it too. I could feel the bond shimmering between us as my orgasm built up in my pussy, and Rhys roared as he came. As the hot jets of his cum spurted deep inside me, I let myself go completely and felt the climax burn through me.  
  
He stayed inside of me for a few moments, both of us panting. I could feel cum leaking out of me, and Rhys kissed me once before rolling off and pulling me in against him.

We just lay there for a while, my head in the crook of his neck and his arms looped around my waist. I felt his breathing on my neck, and took comfort in it.  
  
“Are you feeling better now?” I asked, after a while.  
  
“Yes,” he responded, rubbing his face into my hair. “Thank you.”

I took one of his hands away from my waist and kissed his palm softly in answer.  
  
We stayed like that as the sun came up outside the window, and slowly, I drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. 


End file.
